


Blinding Light

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, there doesn't have to be physical intimacy for there to be more love than you've ever experienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were with each other, hell and high water and serial killers posing as FBI agents; 'til death do them part, because there was no other way to tear them asunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Light

John Reese had been through worse, Harold knew, but this was pretty bad. 

His knuckles broken and bloodied, his cheek bruised; eye swelling shut and blood running sluggishly down to his jaw. Harold drew in a breath through his teeth, dabbing lightly at the gash under his eye, "I don't see why bringing down a criminal fight ring required your participation in it, Mr. Reese. Detective Carter would have--" 

"Would have had to jump through hoops. She couldn't have gotten the evidence she needed for the bust if I hadn't gone in." Reese replied, his blue eyes rolling to look up at Finch's pinched features. "Besides, it's better that I went into that fight than our friend, Mitka." 

"Yes, well--" 

"They drugged him for this fight to kill him." 

"He's recovering quite well," Harold allowed, "better than I can really expect you to, to be honest, Mr. Reese." 

"Oh, Harold, such a pessimistic view." John chastised quietly, "I'll heal." 

"Mr. Reese, you've done a phenomenal amount of damage to your ribs, let alone your hands. You're going to have to give up field work for a while, I think." 

"If we get a number--" 

"Fusco and I can deal with that, John." Carter piped up, wincing as Bear started to growl at her low and heavy. Finch ordered him to stand down, Carter holding out her hand to pet him when he laid down. "You're worried about the boys, I know. You take care of them here while I take care of everything out there, 'kay, baby?" Carter scritched his ears, under his chin, "John, you and Harold need to lay low, so lay low. And stick together." 

"We'll take care of each other, Carter. Thank you." John told her softly. 

They were headed for John's apartment when Finch's lips twitched, John looking over to him, "Not too long ago, Mr. Reese, you trusted me about as far as I could throw you, and this would never have happened. You've been beaten up before, and this wouldn't happen then, either." 

"But now we've both settled into being stuck with each other. Me, because you've saved my life completely: you, because I won't let you go. I can't think of a better companion for Bear and I." 

Finch's lips twitched again, looking down, "Neither can I, Mr. Reese." 

John smiled slightly, an expression that could be a smirk to anyone who didn't know him, an acceptance and a confirmation. They were with each other, hell and high water and serial killers posing as FBI agents; 'til death do them part, because there was no other way to tear them asunder.


End file.
